SBI
by FFiction13
Summary: After The Events of The Original Ball Damon Salvatore leaves everyone in Mystic Falls behind. It is at a Empty Bar where Damon is approached by Agents of The Supernatural Bureau of Investigation. After convincing from a familiar face Damon joins The SBI.


SBI

Damon Salvatore has had enough of the doppelganger Elena Gilbert, his fellow Vampire brother Stefan, The Originals and the rest of the Mystic Falls crew. After saving Matt "Mutt" Donovan by throwing the dick Original otherwise known as Kol off a balcony and snapping his neck, all it did was make him out to be even more of the villain than he was in everyone's minds. Sure he had gone on a drinking binge and slept with Barbie Klaus but that didn't matter now. It was because of Elena that Damon was leaving for good. He had told Elena straight to her face that he had loved her only to have her spit it back in his face.  
>'Just like Katherine.' A voice in the back of his head whispered. He ignored it and finished packing. Zipping the duffel bag up and draping it from one shoulder to the other, Damon picked up the two letters that he wrote on why he was leaving. One was for Stefan while the other was for Elena. Quickly he vamps speeds over to Stefan's room and slides the letter under his door. He really wasn't up to seeing his brother for the last time because he was still pretty upset with him, he wasn't mad or vengeful toward him, he was just upset that only he was the only one in a certain Gilbert's eyes. After sliding the letter under Stefan's door, Damon quickly vamp speed down the stairs and out the door to his classic blue Mustang. Throwing his Duffle bag in the back while carefully cradling his goodbye letter to Elena Damon jumped in to his car, stuck the key in the ignition and started his car. Putting the classic blue mustang in reverse Damon quickly backed out then put the car back in forward.<p>

'Next Stop Elena's, then… God knows where.'

After only a 15 minute drive Damon quietly parked his car on the side of the road, jumping out of his car Damon quickly but blurred over and up the oak tree by that was literally right Elena's window. Damon peered inside to see Elena sound asleep. He gave a sad sigh and quietly opened her window. Making no sound at all Damon carefully took the letter in his jacket out and set it on the night stand next to Elena's bed. He looked over at Elena's sleeping form.

'God she is so beautiful.' He thought to himself while walking over and gently stroking her cheek with his index and middle finger.

"I wish that I could have been the one, but it was always my brother who was meant for you Elena." He bends down and kisses her fore head.

"You were wrong though, it won't be me who brings Stefan back, and it's you who will bring him back from the edge." Tears begin to roll down his eyes. "I will always love you but this is for the best." He gives a soft goodbye kiss on the sleeping Elena's lips. "Goodbye Elena." Saying his peace, Damon blurred back out her window and back to his car. He cast once last glance back at Elena's house. Sighing he starts up his car and slowly backs out.

"Adios Mystic Falls it's been one hell of a ride." Smirking Damon put his classic light blue mustang in forward and drives off.

Back inside the Gilbert house Elena is tossing and turning in her sleep. She stops and whispers one name

"Damon."

At an almost empty Bar in Georgia 3 days later

Damon was on his 5th glass of bourbon when two guy's that looked like they were out of some bad FBI move sat on either side of him.

"A bud light for me and a blue light for my partner please." The first Agent asked while pulling out a 10 to pay the bartender.

"Coming right up gentleman!" The bartender pulls out the ordered beers, uncaps them and slides them down over to the gentlemen, the drinks they wanted slide in front of them. The guy hands the bartender the money to pay for their beers. As they wait for the change they each turn to face Damon.

"You wouldn't happen to be Damon Salvatore would you?" Damon looks and raises his eyebrow at the man on his right.

"Depends, who's asking?" Damon asked making sure to be on guard. There was something off about these two. The First guy smirks.  
>"Agent Cole and Dyke of the SBI." They both flash their badges to confirm they are who they say they are.<p>

"Don't you mean FBI?" Damon smirks while taking another drink of his bourbon. The second chuckles and looks at Damon.

"No we mean SBI Mr. Salvatore." Damon glances at the guy and sighs.

"Alright I'll bite, what does SBI stand for and what do you want with me?" Damon was not on the mood for games so they better answer his question before thing's get ugly. This time it was the first Agent to speak.

"SBI or Supernatural Bureau of Investigation is a secret branch of The U.N. which deals with as you may have guess from the beginning of our name that we deal with the… Supernatural." The agent finished, the bartender returned with their change and gave it to them, he then left and saw to other customers.

"Yeah and what does this have to do with me exactly? Furthermore why should I even believe what you are saying is true?" Damon smirked thinking that the so called "Agent wouldn't have an excuse prepared. However Agent Cole just smiled.

"If you use your heightened hearing you will hear that only one of us has a heartbeat Mr. Salvatore." Agent Cole replied smugly. Rolling his eyes Damon concentrated on his Vampire hearing, Agent Cole was telling the truth. Only one of them had a heartbeat and it wasn't Cole.

"So you're a Vampire so what? Next thing you are going to tell me is that "Agent" Dyke over here is a were wolf?" Damon laughed at his own joke however neither Agent found it very funny.

"Thank you boy's but I shall take it from here." A very familiar and slutry voice called from behind them. Damon turned around to face none other than.

"Katherine." Damon regarded his maker and former lover with a "What are you doing here?" look. Katherine just smirked.

"Hello Damon." She purred.


End file.
